


Misunderstanding the father

by Littlemisswriting



Series: Sanders sides angst because why not [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Notes, i guess the ending can be seen as happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemisswriting/pseuds/Littlemisswriting
Summary: What happens when Patton realises how he is a bad morality and that he doesn't help if anything he makes it worse.This is for my friends in a groupchat who have taught me how to keep going through tough times and I am so glad that I have them.





	Misunderstanding the father

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad and I am so sorry that I couldn't produce anything better
> 
> Enjoy this as much as you can and know that if you ever feel like this then find someone to talk to because it will feel better to get it out then to keep how you feel inside, never suffer in silence if you can reach out and stay strong because I love you!

No one cared anymore, Patton knew he was someone who wasn’t needed within the sides and he was fine with this, but he wasn’t fine with them lying to him. It wasn’t right that he knew the awful truth of their words and what they wanted to say but they never said it… they always told the lies about how he was needed and wanted. His opposite didn’t even like putting up with him, Deceit would sneer at him from the shadows and even though Patton was the one that Deceit would impersonate it seemed as though he was the one that Deceit couldn’t stand the most.  
Throughout Patton’s life he made mistakes, more mistakes then solutions but he tried and all he ever got for it was critical he was called childish and not smart enough to contribute to anything. It hurt because it came from his kiddos, but he wasn’t going to complain to them because as long as they were happy then so was, he. Virgil was always his most distant kiddo but Logan and Roman started to withdraw themselves especially after the split of Creativity and he would never know what it was like to hug Roman’s brother because Remus knew that Patton was the cause of his suffering, Patton caused Remus to be the black sheep and forced Roman into the spotlight while leaving Remus in some of the darkest corners to come to terms with his thoughts and eventually it drove Remus insane and in the end no one was to blame except for Patton  
Around two years ago Patton noticed how far the hate had gone and it broke him, he was morality and he was always happy and although he knew Sander Sides was scripted, he wished the other sides treated him like that. The only time he saw them happy around him was fake and he knew it and when he first started getting sad he was lectured by the other sides because he was harming Thomas by not giving him reasons to be happy but – like always – they didn’t care for the reason why he was sad and that was normal for him.  
Patton was nothing more than the dirt on another person’s shoes and he has always been that way because it was Patton who split Creativity, Patton who exiled Deceit and Patton who chose what was right or wrong and due to his actions, he isolated all of those around him. Hell he isolated himself from his own being sometimes because he lived with those mistakes and he lived to know that he split two brothers from each other, he betrayed his only friend and banished him after finding out his purpose and he caused Virgil to stay at the dark side of the mindscape because he viewed anxiety as a bad thing… not as something that could help Thomas.  
Now here Patton sat, staring at the walls covered in memorabilia and the more he looked at them the more memories slowly filled his vision and one did so much that he was there. Thomas was walking to school and he fell and scraped his knee – Patton gasped and looked to his right when he felt someone tug his sleeve. He looked down and saw a young Deceit – without the hate in his eyes – looked at him and he looked lost, he tugged Patton’s sleeve again and mumbled, “What do we do Pat? I don’t want him to suffer but you don’t like liars… what do I do? I want it to stop, help me make it stop Pat… please!” Deceit was crying and hugging Patton as his life depended on it and Patton didn’t know what to do so he stared gobsmacked as Thomas limped home and his vision clouded to the darkness that surrounded him daily.  
A little Deceit ran up to him and smiled, “Pat! There you are! I haven’t seen you in years! Why did you go again?”  
Patton froze, this couldn’t be real, he smiled through his tears, “It was deemed unsafe for us to stay within proximity of each other.”  
“Oh yeah! You made a good decision there! At least it prevented Thomas from hurting!”  
Patton choked on a sob, Deceit had been there for him when no one else was and to see him before the betrayal broke his heart because his eyes were bright with light, he walked with a bounce in his step and he didn’t have his snake eye that would cut Patton to pieces with the cold betrayal. Patton continued to stare at the little Deceit and finally decided to speak up, “What do you want to do then Dee, the world is your oyster, what do we do first?”  
Deceit bounced on his feet and pulled Patton’s arm as he ran further into the darkness, “I want you to stay with me… it’s been so lonely without you and I want to explore this world with my best friend!” and for Patton, he didn’t see anything wrong with it, he would finally be with someone who wanted his company and for once it felt nice. Patton let Deceit drag him into the darkness, forgetting his past the further they went…

Deceit wondered over to Patton’s room because Thomas felt sadder than normal and he wanted to apologise for being so cold towards him because today he saw why Patton did what he did, he needed to be separate from Deceit or else he would have caused a lot of sorrow and corruption to Thomas. As Deceit was walking up the stairs, he passed Logan and Roman and overheard their conversation, “- wished Patton would fade. He is such a bore sometimes.” And it enraged Deceit because no one saw what contributions that Patton made, and they never appreciated them. Just as Deceit was about to lash out at them, he felt his workload grow heavier as if a main side had just ducked out for good.  
Deceit thought about who it could be and then once he realised who the only sad one was, he ran to Patton’s room and started banging on the door, “Pat, let me in, please! I have… cookies! I have cookies and movies and-“ the door creaked open and Deceit poked his head through the door, “Pat?” No answer and Deceit groped the wall for a light switch and flicked it on.  
What he saw was Patton with glassy eyes staring at the ceiling clutching a note to his chest. This wasn’t happening, he couldn’t lose Patton to the sadness that ate him alive. Thomas couldn’t go on without Morality and there were no candidates which could hold the burden, but Deceit; and Deceit knew he wasn’t ready to be Morality, he lied and that’s what he did, he wasn’t a moral compass and he most certainly wouldn’t be accepted.  
Deceit moved soundlessly towards Patton and gently tugged the note from the slack grip of his cold hands and read it with tears brimming to his eyes:

Deceit, when you read this I will be gone, I know I can’t be morality especially with my mindset, so I am ok with fading. They say you see someone who is there to guide you towards the brighter future and if I am being honest, I want it to be you who drags me there. I know I have no right to write this letter to you, but you were the only person who gave me the time of day before I gave you a reason to hate me. I just want to ensure that these two things happen, and I trust you to get them done. First things first, I want you to know that this isn’t your fault and that when it is Thomas’ time you can come join me and I will be waiting for you. Second thing is that I want you to take my role before you object to it I just want to tell you that I know you are the perfect person for it… you want Thomas to live his life for himself and others and although the show paints you as the villain you are very far from that and I am sure you will be the one to fix all of my stupid mistakes. I don’t have long now but just for consolation, I am sorry for betraying you as I did and I want you to know that if it is you who is to guide me away then I will go willingly because I regret all the suffering and pain I have caused you.  
Love, Pat

Deceit couldn’t stop sobbing as he looked at his former best friend lying on his bed and decided that he should close Patton’s eyes for him and once he was done with keeping his friend safe and on the bed (in case he came back) he slowly walked out but before he did he shouted into the dull room that was slowly draining of colour, “Why did you have to go, Pat,? Was it really that bad here or was it me? I don’t know if you can hear me, but it wasn’t your fault… I was doomed from the start and I will honour your… your final wishes because I will not let your death be the start of the end for us and you’d best be waiting for me or else when I find you we will have some serious talking to do!”  
With that he turned on his heel and steeled his face, he placed his bowler hat on his head and headed straight for Thomas and the sides to explain the truth about what has happened and how things will be for he would not let another side fall victim to fading ever again.

From the better place, Patton watched it all on a screen and smiled to himself knowing that the future would be brighter for Thomas and his kiddos in the hands of Deceit because Patton knew that they weren’t due t show up for a very long time.


End file.
